Family is Family no matter what
by llama.potter.freak
Summary: future fic about the fantastic four....mainly story bout their kids livesshit at summaries but read please
1. Chapter 1

Ryan, Seth, Summer and Marissa are all 32. Seth and Summer are married with 3 kids. Theresa's child turned out to be Ryan's but when he was 5 she took off with Eddie and has never been heard of since. After that Ryan moved back to Newport with his son and is still single. Marissa had many relationships after Ryan left but neve loved anyway one like she did Ryan. She is still single and living in Newport with her daughter.

Amelia and Lily Cohen are 16. They are identical twins and look exactly like summer. They are popular, have the best boyfriends and most people love them. They stay out partying most nights unless Seth and Summer force them to stay in.

Brad Cohen is 14. He is like a little Seth. He surfs, skates, plays guitar and video games. He has friends and a girlfriend but because he isn't "popular" his sisters think he is a freak.

Matt Atwood is 16. He looks exactly like Ryan did at his age. He doesn't have many friends its really just Tara and her other best friend Rylee. Most of the girls at school think he is really hot but won't admit it because he is a "loser". He plays the drums and is known to be very protective of Tara and occasionally punch people like his dad did.

Tara Cooper is 16. She looks just like Marissa except for her eyes she assumes they are the only thing from her father. Tara has never met her father and doesn't really want to. She doesn't think she needs him she thinks she has the best family you could possible have. But there are a few exceptions like Amelia and Lily and Julie and Caleb. Amelia and Lily hate Tara and Matt and they hate them. As for Julie and Caleb well Tara hasn't seen them since her 10th birthday party. Julie showed up drunk and called Marissa a bitch and a slut and Tara a bastard who doesn't deserve to live in Newport. Jimmy and Hailey are living in Hawaii but they come to Newport for holidays and things.

I'm going 2 start from there last day of summer holidays and how every one spends it.

R/R


	2. Chapter 2

Tara wakes up and immediately realizes what day it is, it's her last day of freedom before going back to hell which is more commonly known as Harbour. She got up and opened her blinds and looked into Matt's bedroom to see him still asleep. This gave her an idea. She quickly got dressed in a black tee and baggy jeans grabbed her guitar and went downstairs.

Tara: morning mum (as she grabbed a piece of toast and headed to the door)

Marissa: where are going so early in the morning and with your guitar

Tara: oh just to pay Matt back for waking me up with the hose last week.

Marissa: serves him right. Just be sure to let Ryan know what you're doing before you play full blast. Oh and don't play so loudly that Seth and Summer hear you.

Tara: k, cya later. Unless you want to come and see the show?

Marissa: no I think I'll pass

Tara: suit your self

She then walked out the door and walked next door and up their driveway till she was right under Matts window. Just as she was bout to stay playing Ryan stuck his head out the side door.

Ryan: paying him back I see

Tara: hey Ryan, yep

Ryan: well good he deserves it

Tara: mum said the same thing

Ryan: oh, is she up

Tara: yep, she is inside in the kitchen if you want to see her.

Ryan: I think I will, have fun

Tara: oh don't worry I will

Ryan smiled then went next door. Tara waited till it was almost silent then started playing and kept playing till Matt stuck his head out of the window smiling.

Tara: why are you smiling? It's supposed to be pay back

Matt: I was just woken up by my best friend, who was playing extremely well on her guitar

Tara: stop sucking up. Are you coming down or am I coming up?

Matt: you're coming up

Tara nodded her head grabbed her guitar and went inside. She ran up the stairs and entered Matt's room to find him sitting at his drum kit.

Matt: wanna play?

Tara: sure but who's going to sing you're on the drums unless you wanna switch

Matt: you can sing Tara, you know you can

Tara: fine! What do you wanna play?

Matt: how about "Good Riddance" by Green Day

Tara: sure

They started playing and Tara sang and she was amazing as well but for some reason she hated singing in front of anybody even Matt.

_Another turning point a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test and don't ask why  
It's not a question but a lesson learned in time _

It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right   
I hope you had the time of your life

So take the photographs and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while

It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life

It's something unpredictable   
But in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life 

It's something unpredictable  
But in the end is right   
I hope you had the time of your life

When they finished Tara took off her guitar and sat on floor and brought her knees up to her chest. Matt could tell something was wrong but knew better then to ask. She would tell him when she was ready. So he just sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug and she cried on his shoulder


End file.
